


Shura and Michael V.2 (AKA another pic for "Blood Relations")

by ZeemonLii



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Other, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate non-graphic version of the "Shura and Michael" pic depicting the two characters from my Hellboy fic "Blood Relations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shura and Michael V.2 (AKA another pic for "Blood Relations")

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like these characters deserved a nongraphic couples pic so that's what I did. Plus it was a perfect excuse to ignore some homework ;P 
> 
> Anyone who's curious, this pic is of a couple of OC's in my Hellboy fanfic 'Blood Relations' on Archive of Our Own. (If you haven't guessed, Michael is the human in the back and Shura is the Icthyo Sapien in front). However I must also warn you that the fic has some graphic, adult portions. Honestly, I haven't had time to really work with that fic for quite a long time, but uploading this makes me feel a little bit better about it.
> 
> I've also found a way to make my drawing upload clearer if they are the right size. I tend to draw on an over-sized sketchpad so it's doubtful that I will be able to 'clear up' my older pictures, but I'm happy I figured this out. It looks quite snappy if I do say so myself. 
> 
> As always I would love some comments. If you have a few minutes to leave some feedback I'd really appreciate it...


End file.
